Raiders of the Lost Jedi Temple of Doom: A Fan Film of Epic Proportions
}} 'Raiders of the Lost Jedi Temple of Doom: A Fan Film of Epic Proportions' was a special stage show presented one night only at the ''Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios on August 14, 2010, as part of the park's Last Tour to Endor party, commemorating the closing of the Star Tours attraction. The regular stunt show was modified to include Star Wars characters as well as characters from Indiana Jones, and the story of the show involved two rival fan film makers, one a Star Wars fan, and one an Indy fan, working together to make the most awesome fan film ever. Each of the three shows included special Star Wars celebrity appearances as extras in the show. Official description Raiders of the Lost Jedi Temple of Doom: A Fan Film of Epic Proportions Special show where the worlds of Indiana Jones and Star Wars meet for the creation of the world's greatest fan film. Located at the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!Last Tour to Endor map and brochure Showtimes with celebrity cameos Each show included several members pulled from the audience to serve as extras in the stunt show, primarily as townspeople of Tosche Station. While some of the extras were planted show actors, others were special Star Wars celebrities, and some lucky fans. 8:20 pm * Dee Bradley Baker * Jeremy Bulloch * Warwick Davis * Ashley Eckstein * Matt Lanter 9:50 pm * Anthony Daniels * Seth Green * Jaime King Audience VIPs included: George Lucas and family 12:15 am * James Arnold Taylor * Tom Kane VIP Audience Guest: Mark Hamill Plot summary Two award-winning fan film makers are invited to work together to shoot the world's most awesome fan film. While not always agreeing, the two combine their love of Indiana Jones and Star Wars as they film several action scenes. In the first scene, Indiana Jones breaks into a temple to try to find the Golden Lightsaber. After passing the skewered head of Jar Jar Binks, Jones finds that he has been followed by Boba Fett, and the two fight. After Fett is dropped into a fiery pit, Jones retrieves the Golden Lightsaber from its pedestal, only to trigger a trap, a rolling boulder which rolls past Jones to bowl over Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two film makers bicker as they set up for the second scene where Jones and Princess Leia Organa come under attack by goons at Tosche Station. Bounty hunters, led by Fett, and including Aurra Sing and a Jawa show up, along with some thugs, who chase Jones and Organa, stripped out of her white gown into a metal bikini, from the streets to the rooftops. Han Solo and Chewbacca also show up, but are similarly attacked. After Jones and Organa escape from the bounty hunters, Darth Maul appears on the street and brandishes his lightsaber like the Arab Swordsman, and is shot by Jones. In the final scene to be filmed, the filmmakers realize that they have more in common and enjoy each other's fandoms as they shoot the finale. Jones and Organa are under fire from stormtroopers as they attempt to steal a Flying Wing. Darth Vader arrives, and Jones uses the Golden Lightsaber to duel the caped villain, while Leia uses the plane's guns to take out incoming stormtroopers. Finally, Vader is defeated when the plane turns around, with Vader caught by its propellers. However, a fuel fire endangers the plane, and Organa escapes before it is destroyed by an X-wing starfighter. Appearances Characters *Star Wars fan film director *Indiana Jones fan film director *stunt show director *stunt show second director *stunt show film crew assistants *Indiana Jones *Boba Fett *Jar Jar Binks *Leia Organa *Aurra Sing *Zam Wesell *Jawa *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Townspeople of Tosche Station *Gamorrean Guard *Several Tusken Raiders *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Stormtroopers *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir Artifacts *Golden Lightsaber Locations *Tosche Station *Lost Jedi Temple of Doom *Desert Airstrip Vehicles and vessels *Flying Wing *X-Wing starfighter *King Cool refrigerator Behind the scenes While the Last Tour to Endor party was announced months in advance, the Raiders of the Lost Jedi Temple of Doom show was not announced until August 6, 2010, only 8 days before the event. Notes and references External links * *Disney Parks Blog: Indiana Jones visits a galaxy far far away at Last Tour to Endor party *Video of the 8:20 pm show *YouTube video of the 9:50 pm show, from Attractions Magazine Category:Theme Park Attractions